


Gardenia

by animelover099



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Comedy, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Implied Feelings, Implied Relationships, Romance, Sexual Content, Smut, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 04:09:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17501288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animelover099/pseuds/animelover099
Summary: Love comes in various shapes and forms. This time, it's from different men.Reader x Various





	Gardenia

**Author's Note:**

> Just some self-insert with Naruto boys. Enjoy!

When you missed a day from work, you weren’t expecting to open the door to an enthusiastic Hashirama. Your childhood friend. He carried two large duffle bags. He smiled when he met your eyes.

“___, you don’t look well.”

“Well, I am sick.”

You stepped to the side to let him inside.

“The washroom is to your right.”

Hashirama nodded and took off his shoes. You trailed into the living room and flopped on the sofa. You flipped through the TV and sniffled. Hashirama ambled in.

You cough. “Sorry. I’m not a very good host right now.”

Hashirama waved it off and dropped the two duffle bags on the floor. He crouched and unzipped the forest green one.

“I made sure to come prepared.”

You quirked an eyebrow when he pulled out crutches.

“Hashirama, I’m sick. Not handicapped.”

“You never know,” he set the crutches to the side. “I also brought a blood pressure machine and ear drops and band aids and…wait, I forgot what this was called. Anyways –”

“– where did you get all of this?”

“My brother.”

“He let you take all of this?”

“Well, I couldn’t really get his since he wasn’t home.”

“So, you stole it.”

“I left a voicemail,” he pulled out a lab coat. “I even borrowed this.”

You laughed and shifted your position so that you lay on your side. “We always used to play doctor when we were little.”

“Yeah. My patients always ran away for some reason.”

"I know, I was one of them," you laughed again. “What’s in the other bag?”

“Just stuff from work,” Hashirama packed away the medical equipment. He grabbed the other duffle bag and unzipped it. “Documents, my uniform, handcuffs and other things.”

“You could’ve went home first.”

He shuffled closer on his knees and placed a hand on your forehead. “You have a small fever,” he frowned and peered down at you. “Did you eat yet?”

“Yeah,” you started to sit up. “You just came from work, right? I can make you something.”

Hashirama quickly pushed you back down. “I’m fine.” He rummaged through the medical duffle bag again and pulled out a thick, blue blanket.

“At least let me warm some soup for you.”

He threw a blanket over you. “Nonsense. I’m the one taking care of you, don’t worry.”

You sighed and settled down again. You knew you wouldn’t win when Hashirama looked at you like that. He pulled out a red blanket and threw it over you. He dragged out another.

“…how many blankets do you have in there?”

“Plenty,” Hashirama took out a fourth one. “I came prepared.”

It didn’t take long for you to feel like burnt toast. You could hardly see Hashirama because of how many blankets he piled on. You wiggled your head out.

“Hashirama…I can’t breathe under here.”

He tilted his head toward you and blinked. He snorted.

“What’s so funny?”

“Nothing,” Hashirama cleared his throat. “You just look...”

You glared. “Take off some of the blankets.”

“But it’s good if you sweat.”

“I’ll die if I stay under here any longer.”

Hashirama peeled off half of the blankets and tossed them on the other couch. “Better?”

You sighed in relief. “Much.”

Hashirama smiled and sat down on the floor and leaned against the couch. He stared at the TV, engrossed in _Big Brother._ From your angle, you had a clear view of the side of his face. His lips quirked at a contestant tripping and falling. You smiled at the amusement dancing on his face.

If you remembered correctly, the person who Hashirama was snickering at was a cop too. Come to think of it, you never saw him in uniform.

“Hashirama.”

He craned his head toward you. “Hmm?”

“I want to see you in uniform.”

Hashirama blinked twice. “You do?”

You nodded.

“For what?”

“I’ve never seen you around, so…”

Hashirama raised an eyebrow. “You wouldn’t happen to have a kink for…”

The apples of your cheeks flared. You threw a weak glare. “I…I just want to see.”

He laughed and grabbed the blue duffle bag and took out his black uniform. He stood up and ambled out of the living room toward the washroom. Hashirama had a nice ass.

Your attention fell on the TV again but dropped to the blue duffle bag. You wiggled out of the blankets and peeked inside. Handcuffs. You grabbed it and, out of curiosity, snapped it around your right wrist. You played around for a few seconds before trying to take off the handcuff. It wouldn’t budge.

“…Great.”

You searched through the bag for a key, but you couldn’t find it. You clicked your tongue and dragged your feet toward the washroom by the entrance. Just as you were about to call Hashirama, the washroom door opened.

Hashirama stood in his black uniform, tall and handsome. His shirt matted out against his shoulders and chest. The dark brown belt sat snug around his waist, golden keys dangled. You suddenly felt like committing a crime.

Hashirama raised an eyebrow. “…what are you doing?”

You cleared your throat and shifted your weight from your left leg to your right. You lifted your handcuffed wrist.

“Help?”

He eyed you for a moment before a smile snaked across his face. He stepped forward, leaving little space between the two of you. Your cheeks burned when his fingers brushed down your arm.

“Turn around.”

Hashirama didn’t wait for your reply. He grabbed your shoulder and spun you around. And, snapped the other cuff on your left wrist.

“Wha – Hashirama?” You tugged on your wrists.

He laughed. “Stealing is a crime.”

“But you stole from Tobirama!”

“That’s different. He’s my brother.”

You glared over your shoulder at Hashirama. His lips curled and his index finger followed your arm’s vein to the palm of your hand to the handcuffs. He stepped closer, his hot breath fanning against the back of your neck.

“If you commit a crime, you have to be pun –”

The front door opened.

“Hey, I’m here –”

You turned to the door where Tobirama stood. His eyebrows raised, he blinked twice. You forgot you had given him your spare key the other day. Silence.

“Tobirama, it’s not what you think,” you said.

Tobirama slowly turned his attention to Hashirama then to you again. “What the hell are you guys doing?”

Hashirama cleared his throat and stepped back from you. “…Cops and robbers.”


End file.
